L'absence
by 1001.Nuits
Summary: Que fait Sévérus Rogue la veille de Noël?...C'est une question que de nombreuses personnes se posent mais dont personne ne connait la réponse...personne, vraiment? HPSR


**_Disclaimer_**: tout appartient à JKR.

**_Paring_**: SS/HP, donc SLASH...

**_Rating_**: K+

**_Auteur_**: Eléonore-dem

**_Titre:_** L'absence

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Bonjour!!!_

_Joyeuses fêtes à tous!!!_

_Et non personne ne rêve c'est bien moi...me revoilà avec un petit one shot et surtout une première puisqu'il s'agit de mon premier slash SS/HP..._

_Pour les lecteurs de "Parce que la vie continue..." je m'excuse sincèrement de l'attente, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal avec ma fic en ce moment, en plus les examens approchent à grands pas...mille et uns pardons..._

_Bref je vous souhaite à tous une BONNE LECTURE!!!_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**_Dédicace:_** A tous ceux qui, un jour, ont du subir l'absence d'un être cher.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé..._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

L'absence.

Tout ce que je ressens n'est le résultat que d'un seul fait.

Un seul mot.

L'absence.

Peut-on en guérir ?

Peut-on faire disparaître cette pression suffocante qui emprisonne la poitrine ? Peut-on effacer cette douleur lancinante qui assaille le cœur sans arrêt ?

L'absence.

N'est ce pas ironique en fin de compte ?

Moi, le froid, l'impassible, l'irascible, Sévérus Rogue rongé lentement mais sûrement par l'_absence_…

Je frissonne, un vent glacial s'engouffre à travers mes vêtements, rencontrant l'amertume de mon être.

Nombreux sont ceux qui me demandent encore pourquoi jamais aucun sourire ne vient effleurer mon visage, pourquoi mes yeux ne pétillent-ils jamais, pourquoi mes traits sont-ils figés dans une expression impassible…vide.

Albus fait parti de ces personnes, Minerva s'y risque quelques fois, et même Potter s'y est mit il y à peu.

Je leur réponds toujours que je n'ai pas besoin de ces futilités pour vivre et que, de toutes façons, cela ne les regarde en rien. Je suppose que ça ne satisfait pas pleinement leur curiosité…

C'est vrai après tout…le mystère irrésolu du cynique et glacial Maître des Potions…la question à mille gallions à propos du froid bâtard graisseux…ou donc se rend Sévérus Rogue le 24 décembre?

Ils peuvent toujours cogiter.

Cependant même eux, _surtout_ eux en fait, devraient comprendre…

Il y a des choses dont on ne guérit pas.

L'absence en fait parti.

Comment sourire lorsque l'absence tiraille votre cœur, lorsque le manque torture votre âme ?

Comment être heureux lorsque les souvenirs hantent vos pas ?

Un vent froid rugit et instinctivement je resserre ma cape autour de mes épaules.

Il y a des cicatrices qu'on ne peut effacer.

Des blessures qu'on ne peut panser.

Aujourd'hui cela fait vingt et un ans.

Chaque année je viens ici.

Chaque année, inlassablement, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, je viens ici, je m'assois sur ce banc inoccupé la majeure partie du temps, et je _la_ fixe.

Les jours, les mois, les années ont peu à peu effacés la dorure des inscriptions profondément gravées dans le granit.

J'aurais pu la restaurer. J'aurais pu la rendre immuable.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Elle ne l'aurait pas voulu.

Ce qu'elle souhaitait par-dessus tout c'était que la vie reprenne ses droits, que _ma_ vie reprenne ses droits.

Mais elle ne l'a jamais fait.

Parce que _sa_ mort a tout brisé, mes espoirs, mes envies, mes illusions…

Que diraient tous ces gens qui se posent tant de question sur moi ? Que diraient-ils s'ils savaient ?

Ils riraient.

Bien sur qu'ils riraient.

Après tout je ne suis que l'infâme chauve souris des cachots…la Maître des potions au cheveux gras…l'espion dont on se méfit…

Ils riraient.

Et moi, si je savais encore comment faire, peut être que je rirais avec eux.

J'aurais bientôt quarante ans.

Quarante ans.

Et pourtant au fond de moi j'ai l'impression de n'en avoir que dix neuf.

Comme ce jour là. Comme si tout mon être s'était simplement figé, presque mort par la vision d'horreur qui s'est imposé à moi cette journée là de décembre.

Je soupir et produis par la même occasion de petites vapeurs dues au froid…Je frotte mes mains l'une contre l'autre, avant de toucher avec douceur la gravure de la tombe grise et froide qui se tient devant moi.

_Hélène Prince, épouse Rogue._

Je l'aimais.

Je l'aimais sincèrement.

Elle était mon rayon de soleil, ma joie de vivre.

Mes sourires, elle fut la seule à les voir.

Mes rires, elle fut la seule à les entendre.

Je n'ai cherché l'estime et la fierté que d'elle, et d'elle seule.

Je l'avais tant déçu en rejoignant la magie noire, je l'avais tant déçu en rejoignant le Seigneur des Ténèbres…j'aurais du savoir alors.

J'aurais du comprendre.

La douleur dans ses yeux aurait du me faire douter.

Elle était la seule qui aurait pu me changer, la seule qui aurait pu me ramener à la lumière.

C'est ce qu'elle a fait en quelque sorte puisque après sa mort je me suis précipité chez Dumbledore.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Parce que le froid avait depuis longtemps envahi mon âme, gelant mon être. Je n'ai pas pleuré pour elle, d'ailleurs après ce jour là je n'ai jamais plus pleuré.

J'ai toujours eu l'impression que les larmes ne coulaient pas car elles gelaient avant d'atteindre mes yeux…

Elle est partie et avec elle, tout ce qui faisait de ma vie, une vie.

J'ai tellement été en colère après ça.

Tellement, tellement en colère.

Je voulais qu'_Il_ paye.

Pas Voldemort. Lui, il a eu son compte depuis quelques temps…tué par un gosse de dix sept ans…

Non, l'autre…ce sale chien…cet être infâme…je l'ai envoyé en Enfer…_mon père_…

Ma mère a tant souffert sous ses coups.

Mais cette vengeance m'a juste salit encore un peu plus les mains.

Parfois j'aimerai être capable de parler, de dire tout haut ce que mon esprit, mon cœur et mon âme clament tout bas depuis tant d'années…mais mes lèvres restent obstinément closes.

Le froid de mon être a rendu rigide mon corps…

L'absence…

Un seul mot pour qualifier toute ma vie.

- Alors c'est ici que vous vous rendez à chaque fois ?

Je sursaute si fort que je perds momentanément l'équilibre.

Cependant, deux bras, assez puissants pour leur âge, encerclent mon corps, m'évitant une chute douloureuse.

La chaleur de l'Autre me brûle presque.

Je me dégage de l'étreinte d'un geste sec et fixe haineusement mon vis-à-vis.

- Bordel Potter ! On peut savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Sifflé-je, contenant une colère froide.

Comment ce putain de morveux bigleux a-t-il pu me retrouver ?

Je fais tout pour que _personne_ ne puisse me suivre. Tout.

Albus, lui-même, n'a jamais réussi à me rejoindre dans ce cimetière laissé à l'abandon par son gardien moldu…

Oh mais suis-je bête…Potter est teeeellement plus puissant que Dumbledore…pourquoi m'étonné-je encore ?

Le sauveur du monde, que dis-je, de l'univers, semble imperturbable face à moi, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, pas même mon ton tranchant et ma voix froide.

Comment a-t-il osé ? Comment ose-t-il ?

- Je voulais savoir, me répond-t-il doucement.

Ses yeux verts luisent d'une lueur étrange, une lueur qui ressemble à celle qu'_elle _avait…

Je chasse cette pensée aussi vite qu'elle est venue.

Ridicule.

- Vous n'aviez aucun droit de me suivre, Potter. Survivant, Sauveur, ou quoique vous soyez d'autre, vous n'aviez aucun droit de venir _ici_.

Ma voix est encore plus frigorifiante que d'habitude et je le vois frissonner.

- Je-je _devais_ comprendre.

- Bordel ! Comprendre quoi, Potter ? Vous vouliez vous amuser ? M'humilier ? Dire à tous ce que le bâtard graisseux fait la veille de Noël au lieu d'aller réveillonner ? C'est ça ? TRES BIEN, allez y alors, allez y et fichez moi la paix ! Sortez d'ici !

Je crois que de ma vie entière je ne me suis jamais senti aussi furieux.

Il ne parait pas surpris par mon petit discours et la lueur dans ses yeux brille plus fort.

Foutu Balafré !

Alors que je m'apprête à sortir ma baguette et à m'en servir, il s'assoit près de la tombe et caresse comme je l'ai fait plutôt l'inscription gravée dans la pierre.

Bizarrement ce geste me calme.

Et c'est d'une voix lasse, bien loin de celle de d'habitude que je lui somme de partir et de laisser ma mère reposer en paix.

Il tressaille à ces mots.

Levant ses yeux émeraudes vers moi, il murmure :

- Vous savez Sévérus, je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi vous étiez si acariâtre. Pourquoi est ce que même après la fin de la guerre il y a trois ans, vous ne repreniez pas une vie normale. Pourquoi est ce qu'au-delà de votre haine, il y avait tant de tristesse.

Oh non, pas encore, voilà un Dumbledore numéro deux.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Potter, je dis d'une voix basse et plus que lasse et fatiguée, maintenant que votre curiosité est satisfaite, retournez auprès des vôtres et laissez nous, moi et les miens (je pointe presque ironiquement la tombe), tranquilles.

Il fronce les sourcils et se relève.

- Quand Albus m'a dit où il pensait que vous alliez je ne l'ai pas cru…

- Potter…

- Sévérus, ne pensez vous pas que je suis apte à vous comprendre ?

Je passe une main sur mon visage et fixe mes yeux dans les siens.

Que veut-il par Merlin ?

- Je comprends très bien l'absence…

Oh non, il ne comprend pas.

Il ne _peut_ pas comprendre.

- Je comprends très bien l'oppression constante que l'on ressent au niveau de la poitrine, je comprends très bien le tiraillement au niveau du cœur, et je comprends encore mieux la douleur lancinante qui torture l'âme.

- Que…

- Avez-vous déjà oublié Sévérus ? Avant d'être le Survivant, j'ai été l'orphelin. Avant d'être le Sauveur je suis celui qui souffre de l'absence…

- Potter…que voulez vous ?

Je commence à être fatigué de toute cette discussion, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe. Et cette lueur dans ses yeux…si semblable à celle de ma mère…

- Pourquoi t'empêches-tu de vivre Sévérus ?

Quand est-on passé au tutoiement ?

- Pourquoi refuses-tu d'être heureux ? Tu le mérites tu sais. Et puis _elle_ n'aurait pas voulu ça.

Il s'avance et instinctivement je recule.

Il sourit doucement.

Mes yeux n'ont pas quitté les siens.

Je sens quelque chose en moi qui brûle.

- Qu'est ce que…que voulez vous Potter ? Je répète en tremblant un peu.

Il avance encore, et je recule _encore_.

Il lève son bras, sa main chaude se pose sur ma joue.

J'écarquille les yeux alors que son pouce caresse ma peau laissant une traînée brûlante…

Pourquoi suis-je figé ? Pourquoi ne puis je pas bougé ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne me dégage pas ?

La réponse est ancrée dans les yeux verts de Potter.

La lueur. Elle est si grande qu'elle occupe tout son regard.

- Que…

- Sévérus, laisse moi te donner l'envie de revivre…l'absence est un mal que l'on ne peut guérir… (je sursaute en entendant ces mots si semblables aux miens)…laisse moi juste t'aider à voir au-delà…laisse moi…

Potter marque une pause et la lueur se transforme subitement en flamme.

- Laisse moi t'aimer.

Un hoquet de stupeur m'échappe.

Pendant un instant, l'idée qu'il s'agisse d'une blague m'effleure, mais elle s'en va aussi vite qu'elle est venue…_la lueur ne ment pas_…

Je le vois se rapprocher, son souffle se mêlant presque au mien, je ne comprends pas grand-chose à ce qui se passe…

Mais la chose qui brûle au fond de moi semble dégeler mon être, j'ai l'impression qu'une chaleur qui depuis longtemps s'était éteinte, vient de nouveau parcourir mon corps.

Je ne cherche même pas à me détourner lorsque ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes avec douceur.

J'accueille sans broncher sa langue explorer ma bouche.

Je réponds même à ce baiser si…imprévisible, et ferme les yeux.

Parce que soudain l'absence, bien que toujours présente, semble faiblir sous l'assaut de la lueur dans les yeux de Potter…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**_°FIN°_**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Voilààààààà..._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé..._

_Merci d'avoir lu et encore bonnes fêtes à tous!_

_Gros bisous_

_Eléonore_


End file.
